Don't Cry
by Gwilwileth of Imladris
Summary: MUWHAHAHAH! I am back to torment you with another one of my song fics....wait...huh? INU YASHA CHOSE WHO? BAKA!


Don't Cry  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the song " Don't Cry" by Guns N' Roses nor the anime Inu Yasha. I'm just tormenting you with another of my song fics ^.^ MUWHAHAHAHA!  
  
AN: Told from Inu Yasha's POV.  
  
*Talk to me softly There's something in your eyes Don't hang your head in sorrow And please don't cry *  
  
She heard me. She heard me tell Kikyo that I would always protect her, that nothing in the world meant more to me than her. That basically Kagome meant nothing to me. Kikyo is gone now and I'm left to face Kagome on my own. Her eyes are watering and I can smell the salt from her tears. She had to have known that this was coming right? Kami, I wish she wouldn't cry..  
  
*I know how you feel inside I've I've been there before Somethin's changin' inside you And don't you know *  
  
She looks like her heart has just been ripped out; I know the feeling. Hell, I feel like that every time I think about Kikyo.but I still love her.and I can't forget her. I owe her! It's my fault Naraku used my want for the sacred jewel, and my love for Kikyo to screw us both over. Kagome says nothing, I say nothing, but I know that she knows. And just how much it hurts her.  
  
*Don't you cry tonight I still love you baby Don't you cry tonight Don't you cry tonight There's a heaven above you baby And don't you cry tonight*  
  
Kagome turns from me and runs as fast as she can away. I knew it would happen, that she would run, so why doesn't it hurt this much? Why did her silence feel like a thousand knives? She leaves for her own time with out even saying good-bye to me, leaves probably for the last time.  
  
*Give me a whisper And give me a sigh Give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye*  
  
She won't come back, I'm positive of this. No more arguments. No more sits, no more ramen, no more support, no more comfort; she's gone. My mind keeps telling me that she knew this was coming but if she did.why did she take it so hard? Kami, I really wish I hadn't seen her cry.. I hope she never comes back, that way I can't hurt her.  
  
*Don't you take it so hard now and please don't take it so bad I'll still be thinkin' of you and the times we had...baby*  
  
I've decided to sit in my tree, to avoid the accusing stares of Sango, Miroku and Shippo. They blame me for running off Kagome, and I did. I hope she finds someone in her time who will take care of her as she hould be, some one who will protect her because that wench gets in a lot of trouble, someone who will be able to help her study for those tests, and someone who will be able to call her nice things, not wench. I wish for her the opposite of me. Funny.. I have the sudden desire to rip the throat out of this imaginary human I've made for her.  
  
*And don't you cry tonight Don't you cry tonight Don't you cry tonight There's a heaven above you baby And don't you cry tonight *  
  
I never lied to her, I never actually told her I loved her.but I lead her to believe I had feelings for her that I didn't.or did I? Where the small feelings I harbored for Kagome just because she resembled Kikyo? Probably. guilt is a human emotion.. One that I'm finding to be extremely painful.  
  
*And please remember that I never lied And please remember how I felt inside now honey *  
  
Kagome will have to survive on her own in her world now. She's strong, stronger than most people think..after all she put up with me for quiet a while.  
  
*You gotta make it your own way But you'll be alright now sugar You'll feel better tomorrow Come the morning light now baby *  
  
She's back.why is she back? Kagome hands me the shards. She tells me that she wants to stay, and wants me to be happy, even if it's not with her. I can still smell the tears on her face, and She wants me to be happy?  
  
* And don't you cry tonight An don't you cry tonight An don't you cry tonight There's a heaven above you baby And don't you cry *  
  
Kagome grabs my hand and walks with me hand in hand to the village. Not even Kikyo would be seen in close contact like this with me in public. Kagome doesn't just love me.she cares about me no matter what I do. I grip her hand tightly as we walk. I said that Kikyo meant more to me than anything..  
  
* Don't you ever cry Don't you cry tonight Baby maybe someday *  
  
.....I lied.  
  
* Don't you cry Don't you ever cry *  
  
The End  
  
AN: MWUAHAHHAH! Had ya thinkin' he was going for Kikyo for a minute there didn't I? Lol nope I hate her so in the end BAKA Inu Yasha just had to realize that Kagome meant more. 


End file.
